Kitoujutsu clashes with the Paths
It is early morning just an hour or so past sun raise. The forest is dark, do to the thick tree tops. Dow covered every leaf. There is a slight chill on the air, the smell of a storm is on it way. ''The Meeting'' Doriyaku was traviling throught the a remote forest. Just coming from a meeting with Akatsuki. He was on his way to locate his next targets. When down the road a ways he spots a man walking in his way. Thinking to himself "Something doesn't seem right about this guy. He is wearing an Akatsuki coat tho he is not a member" ''Doriy eyes flash green briefly. feeling a evil ora down the road buddha recalled a spy of his telling him an akatsuki base was not to fare down the road so thinking it was a safe location for him to hid and rest away from the anbu teams hot on his trail,then buddha looks up and sees a weird man walking at him with blue hair then with no warning his suffering seal awakend warning him of a massive danger that could happen in the near future, so he put his hands behind his back and made 3 hand sighns just if he had to fight this guy. As Doriy and the man become closed in on each other Doriyaku spoke up. "Why do you bear the mark of an Akatsuki member when you do not wear a ring of a member?" saying as he stops walking. Standing in the shadow of one of the many giant trees. in shock that this man even spoke to him it took a sec for Buddha to reply....."so you now about akatsuki?I was part of the original akatsuki at the start of the first great shinobi war when konan, yahiko,and nageto were running it.but my comrades all were killed and that akatsuki lost its reason for even being made,now stranger tell my why i shouldn't just kill you now for knowing about the akatsuki?" "I'll forget the part that you ran from Akatsuki, you should be died for leaving. As for why I know of Akatsuki is my own. Therefore that brings us to the part where you was going to kill me... I find your anger, funny and for that I shall let you live old man." Doriyaku smirks as he says this. looking at this blue haired boy Buddha takes out a small hand book and after flipping around its pages Buddha finds his image under Doriyaku (akatsuki) then Buddha says"so your name is Doriyaku 1 of the akatsuki members added to the new list.to bad i would have walk away if you were some one i wasn't looking for,ok looks like it cant be help i have to ether bet you or kill you its up to you?easy or hard." "Someone knowing who I am doesn't happen often or ever. So... I see that you are some kind of living puppet master. So answer me this old man are you not of this world? Are you some kinda of demon or spirit?" Doriyaku smirks once again. "This can be easy or hard for you..." with a grin to the questine if hes a demon or a spirit Buddha says " nageto ask that same questine over 200 yesrs ago when i was much younger and i'll tell you what i told him (i'm old as sin but younger then time,i've walk this world more then man, i have only begain to see this world.)thats my answer.but i'll tell you this i'm part of the Akeru organization and we will remove akatsuki from this world once and for all join use or have no future."then Buddha takes off his robs and with for hand seals the 6 seals on his body float off and explodes in a cloud of smoke. Ozume laughs out loud as the smoke engolfs him. "You should learn about who you are fighting before you try to fight them. Hiding well not work on me, I can see you no matter where you try to hide." Doriyaku's eyes turn green as he fully actives his Yomigan. In a flash Doriyaku moves in front of Buddha, Stairing Buddha in the eyes as he pears back at him. Buddha feels a powerful feeling over come him. A feeling as if he can't control his own thoughts. "If you are so wise then you would now that anything not of this world can be persuade to do what I say with great ease." Doriyaku stairs deeper "So Buddha turn around a walk away, Give up your mission of killing Akatsuki for the one thing you shall get out of this is death. So leave now Buhhda before I make you one of my soldiers." Doriaku laughs as he steps back into the smoke. Buddha looks at Doriyaku and says"i dont plan on living for much longer any way lets have a run and see what happends?i'll let you in on a little secret i'm not human...."with no warning Buddha makes 4 hand seals and the ground cracks and shifts as it rises with you on it gathering massive amounts of earth it has grown so large that your completely and utterly over powered by each mound of earth it gathers.then i yell to Doriyaku "i dont want to kill you join me in akeru we can destroy akatsuki and remove war from this world!" "Haha you must have a large amount of chakra to overcome the Yomigan so easy" Doriyaku disappears and reappears in front of Buddha grabbing his face and pushes him backwards slamming him into the ground with great force. Doriy jumps back into the smoke disappear out of buddha's sight. looking around slowly i think to my self did he exit the sphere or did it miss him?as i scan the area buddha yells"so you have an idea of my chakra amount thats very talented no one has ever seen that and your eyes its a Yomigan right?but its unique i never seen that before,i know you most be thinking about my offer if you never killed me with your last move.''keeping up his guard Buddha jumps on top of the sphere and keeps looking over the area. "Zodiac Release: The Ram Technique" ''Doriyaku yells as he burst out of the smoke, chakra covering his arms and legs. "I thought about your offer and I think it isn't for me" He says as he closes in closer on Buhhda. Doriyaku strikes Buhhda's right arm with a concussion of chakra nearly breaking buddha's arm. Dropping down to one hand Doriy spins on the ground ''"Liquid State Metamorphosis" He yells just seconds before his leg strikes the back of Buhhda's right leg. Then water that his present inside of Buhhda's body is expanded all most instantly causing is bones to be crushed, his muscles to rip and tear and his skin to be ripped off his body rendering his leg 100% useless. Doriyaku stands up and draws his sword. Placing it just millimeters from Buhhda's neck, who is now laying on the ground. "How about I make a deal with you know. I can kill you, or I can make you into one of my undead soldiers. Make your pick..." Doriyaku pears down at Buhhda. grinning Buddha says" looks like your going to have to kill me seeing as i'm ready to fight to the death now that you have made me this angry!"then with no warning i open my mouth and a massive amount of wires pore out of my body flexing my body into its true form a beast of unknown strength,as the wires pore out they cover your body and start to net you up forcing you into a odd spot were you cant use genjutsu or your weapons.now that i have heared your answer no more mr nice guy i'm going to take your heart for my own" then 4 mask mold out of the wires and aim themself at you for an attack of lightning,water,ffire and wind. "Hahaha to easy old man." "Solid Matter Metamorphosis" Doriyaku rapidly drops down below the earth. Reappearing 50 feet or so from the wire blob. Doriyaku forms two handseals "Zodiac Release: The Horse Technique" "Zodiac Release: The Dragon Technique"... "Ok old man lets do this. angry with himself at allowing him to get away with out a crack Buddha grins and says"nice try playing big and bad but i think you about running on empty for chakra with all your jutsu and i'm still about half.so that means i'll be taking the high road and fly even with my new form i cant walk so i need to change it up." the the wire blob starts to flex and then it reveals Buddha with a odd ring of wires around my body that forms a pare of wings with this finish i leap into the ski and start to fly over head fare out of reach."what you think you got boy lets get going." Doriyaku laughs as he sets on the ground "Haha hahaha ha"... Doriy takes a deep breath "Ok old man, time for a bit of a history listen on the Fuyutama clan and the Kitoujutsu style. First off, the Fuyutama Clan gain chakra from our Ancestral chakra. Now what this means to you is, have access to an alternative source of chakra, in addition to the normal combination of spiritual and physical energy housed within living things, that is provided to them by their ancestral line. This is to say that the now dead Fuyutama clansmen provide the living with a unique source of energy. This chakra inherently surrounds a Fuyutama and isn't stored within the body. Therefore, the Ancestral chakra is manipulated from the outside of the body in a similar manner to that of natural energy." Doriyaku laughs once more. "And as for Kitoujutsu, It is a style the predates that on Ninjustsu. Basicly,techniques placed under this category utilize mostly yang (as opposed to yin) and external energy for different effects. So I take the enegry out of the living things around us like this very thick forest full of plant life..... So my dear old man, In turn I have barely even touched my own chakra when you are at what? Did you say half percent." Doriyaku still setting on the ground waves his hand at Buddha at attack him. = starting to understand the power of his chakra Buddha's eyes grow and he says"crap thats a lot of chakra and at this rate i'm no match for you unless i get a kill shot or run and the odds of me being made into a soldire of yours dont sound fun for me so looks like i need to return to my base and attempt to kill another akatsuki member but i did manage to hold my own with you that was my first goal so i accomplish my mission i'm returning to home base, i hope we can have a nother match soon this is not over not by a long shot."with that said Buddha uses all his wires to grow to a massive size and starts to fly off to the west. Category:KamiYomi